Le réveil du tigre
by epinespourpres
Summary: Comment faire pour réveiller un gros chat feignant ? C'est ce que se demande Syd chaque matin. Fic détente, juste pour le plaisir  éventuelle suite aux secrets


Bonjour, bonjour

Voici une très courte fic en un chapitre qui peut faire suite aux secrets (Asgard) mais qui peut tout aussi bien être lue indépendamment de celle-ci.

**Personnages**: les tigrous d'Asgard (oui je les aime bien ces deux là ^^)

**Disclaimer**: ben les personnages appartiennent toujours à M. Kurumada (sont pas encore en vente T.T)

**Rating**: K, c'est du tout mignon tout gentil

* * *

><p>Voilà déjà bien longtemps que le soleil n'avait pas percé les nuages et aujourd'hui la lueur de l'astre du jour daignait enfin jeter un œil au désert d'eau et de glace qu'était le territoire d'Asgard. Les rares arbres croulaient sous la neige et les chemins brillaient comme du cristal tant ils étaient recouverts par le givre. On était pourtant au printemps. Il n'y avait pas de vent mais les températures restaient négatives. Une belle journée s'annonçait mais que cela soit ou non le cas, il était bien décidé à passer le plus d'heures possible sous sa couette. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce privilège quand on n'a jamais eu droit au confort et à la chaleur ? Ainsi Bud, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, trainait au lit avec un plaisir indescriptible : celui de rester au chaud et ne rien faire d'autre que respirer.<p>

Depuis son retour à la vie, son nombre d'heure de sommeil avait quelque peu augmenté. Le reste de la journée il le passait au grand jour, sans se cacher. Il n'avait plus besoin de rester invisible après tout. La seule condition était la présence de son frère qu'il avait eu trop longtemps loin de lui. Rien d'autre n'était nécessaire à son bonheur.

Les autres l'avaient accepté sans trop de mal et le tigre d'Alcor s'était en retour ouvert à eux. Ils étaient devenus amis même si parfois on n'avait encore un peu de mal à le distinguer de son jumeau. C'était arrivé qu'on l'appelle Syd ou inversement qu'on appelle son frère Bud. Ca ne les dérangeait jamais. Au contraire, les jumeaux riaient de cette confusion.

Trois mois, cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie. Trois mois qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble dans le palais en tant que guerriers divins protecteurs du peuple d'Asgard et trois mois que Syd venait sortir son frère de la chambre quand celui-ci trainait trop au lit. D'ailleurs il était en retard aujourd'hui. Avait-il finit par comprendre que le gros chat blanc qui lui servait de jumeau préférait rester sous sa couette le matin ou tentait-il une nouvelle technique d'approche ? Bah, peu importe. Au moins pour le moment il pouvait en profiter pour flemmarder tant que possible.

Se réjouit-il trop vite ? Au même moment il sentit le cosmos de son frère dans le couloir, approchant calmement de la chambre. Comme chaque matin donc, Bud se prépara à râler. Il empoigna la couverture, se glissant totalement dessous et soupira d'avance. Mais cette fois Syd n'entra pas dans la chambre comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Habituellement il entrait sans douceur, allait droit sur la fenêtre et ouvrait les rideaux avant de tout faire pour virer son cher jumeau du lit. Quelle délicatesse n'est-ce pas ? Son frère était un vrai bourrin parfois. Mais là il se contenta de rester devant la porte close sans bouger. Bizarre…qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

Plus surprenant encore, Syd s'éloigna dans le couloir. Bud ressortit de dessous la couette. Son frère avait vraiment l'intention de ne pas venir le voir ce matin ? Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on le force à se lever il devait bien avouer que ça l'attristait un peu. Puis il entendit son jumeau revenir et s'arrêter une fois de plus devant la porte. Bon, c'était vraiment étrange maintenant. Que se passait-il à la fin ? La poignée tourna doucement. Ah cette fois c'était la bonne. Bud retourna sous la couverture épaisse et attendit.

Syd entra tout doucement dans la chambre de son frère, espérant que son petit manège ait trompé la vigilance de celui-ci. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que Bud l'attendait désormais chaque matin. Seulement cette fois, il avait décidé de s'y prendre autrement pour faire se lever son cher jumeau. Il referma la porte délicatement et se déplaça à pas de loup jusqu'au lit où son frère faisait semblant de dormir. Charmant. Tirer la couverture ne servirait à rien vu que Bud devait y avoir planté les griffes afin de rester dessous. Non, cette fois le tigre noir allait opter pour une méthode plus…radicale. Il s'éloigna un peu du lit, juste suffisamment pour prendre un peu d'élan.

Bud se posait toujours autant de question, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la suite des évènements. Tel un fauve en chasse, Syd bondit simplement et lourdement sur sa proie qui poussa un cri d'exclamation et de surprise ! Le prétendu chasseur éclata d'un rire enfantin, écrasant son frère parfaitement réveillé sous son poids.

**- Syd !**, rouspéta-t-il. **T'es lourd, bouge !**

**- Pas question mon frère.**

Amusé, Syd ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré les grognements de son jumeau qui ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Vexé de s'être fait surprendre ainsi, Bud roula sur le côté pour se débarrasser du poids mort sur son dos et se redresser. Grave erreur, Syd en profita pour lui assener un coup d'oreiller bien placé.

**- D'accord, tu veux jouer ?**, grogna le chat blanc plus amusé qu'énervé.

Il riposta à l'identique, attaquant son jumeau avec la même arme, faisant rire de plus belle ce dernier. S'en suivit une bataille improvisée faisant voler des plumes en tout sens jusqu'à épuisement des munitions.

**- Bonjour Bud**, finit par dire le tigre noir en souriant.

**- Mouais, bonjour frangin.**

La nouvelle méthode de son frère avait fonctionnée, il n'avait plus qu'à se lever maintenant. Syd l'embrassa sur les joues et retira une plume de ses cheveux avant de se lever et de l'entrainer à sa suite pour un petit déjeuné bien mérité. Siegfried allait surement leur reprocher l'état de la chambre mais qu'importe. La journée commençait si bien…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui je sais c'est très court. Ne râlez pas ça ne servira à rien ^^ j'aime quand c'est court et puis c'est tout :p<strong>_

_**J'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié :)**_


End file.
